The Chronicles of Spy vs Spy
by TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth
Summary: Two spies battle it out and kill each other in a war of wits.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is my 4th fanfic! To celebrate, I'm going to make a fanfic of my favorite thing on TV: SPY vs SPY! Full of sadistic violence (with a tip of the hat to my IRL friend, VampiresExplodeInLight) and two super smart spies (White and Black Spy) trying to outwit each other, I hope you enjoy! I'll post one new adventure per week!

-TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth

**SPY VS SPY EPISODE 1: ITALIAN RESTAURANT**

White Spy was eating at an Italian restaurant. He ordered a large order of spaghetti and meatballs. When the order came, he noticed that an Italian stereotype of a Black Spy (mustache, beret, etc.) was giving him his food. White Spy soon felt suspicious, so he asked Italian Black Spy to try a noodle. Black didn't hesitate, and soon determined that the food was safe.

So White Spy ate, too. And enjoyed every bite. He tipped his spy waiter and left. As he walked out, he felt a small rumble in his stomach. He thought he must've been full, so he kept walking. And abruptly exploded.

After White Spy blew up, Black Spy pulled out a box that said "Solar-Powered Meatball Bombs". He held up his signature peace sign and announced his victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SPY OLYMPICS**

The 23rd Annual Spy Olympics had begun. White Spies and Black Spies everywhere have come together to participate in fair games. Of course, FAIR wouldn't be much of a story, now would it?

The first event was the pole vault. White Spy couldn't clear the first bar. Mad, White hid behind the vault. Black Spy soon came running up with his pole. After he cleared the first bar, White Spy moved the landing mat to reveal a pool of freezing water. Black Spy became encased in ice.

The second event was the hammer throw. White Spy participated by throwing hammers at Black Spy. Black Spy was knocked out cold.

The third event was boxing. A weak Black Spy was almost instantly K.O'd by White Spy, who had put a horseshoe in his glove.

The fourth and final event was the Javelin Throw. White Spy didn't bother cheating. He was able to toss the javelin 80m. A battered and bruised Black Spy soon approached the line. He threw his javelin, but it never hit the ground.

In midair, the bottom of the javelin opened up to reveal a rocket booster.

And Black Spy set its course for White Spy's heart.

Going back around, making loops in midair, leaving White to wonder what was going on before it was too late, the javelin pierced White's chest and killed him.

Black Spy won White Spy's medals by default.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODE 3: GLASSES SHOP**

Black Spy needed to get his eyes checked, so he went to White Spy Optical. After failing his sight test, he was prescribed with glasses.

White Spy gave him a metallic pair of glasses. He put them on and he could suddenly see better!

Black Spy walked out the shop and went home. When he got home, White Spy pressed a button on a remote.

The glasses pressed together and squished Black Spy's skull.

White Spy went inside and got "Top Secret Plans" from his desk. He held up his signature V sign and won.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 4: FREEZE RAY**

Black Spy is reading a newspaper article on global warming. He looks concerned. White Spy sees this through binoculars.

White Spy uses a robotic arm to turn up the heat to 100 degrees. Black Spy thinks that it's global warming and runs out of the house.

White Spy sneaks in and looks at his plans for a top secret freeze ray. He soon feels the heat and goes to the AC to hit the "COOL" button.

After hitting the "COOL" button, White Spy is hit with a blast of cold and encased in ice. The fake AC cover falls off and reveals Black Spy's freeze ray.

Black Spy comes in and breaks White Spy apart with a pickax. He holds up his signature "V" sign for victory.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Spy is reading secret plans when White Spy takes a flamethrower and sets his house on fire. Black Spy panics and calls 9-1-1.

The fire truck pulls up to the house and a firefighter climbs out. He plugs the hose into a pump on the fire truck.

The firefighter turns on the hose and a mysterious black liquid came out of it.

The liquid goes into the window and the fire only got larger. Black Spy got engulfed in flames. Then his house exploded.

The firefighter took off his mask and revealed that it was White Spy all along! He pulled the hose out of the plug and a label shows that the valve was full of "GASOLINE". He flashed his signature V with his fingers to declare his victory.

**BLACK: 3, WHITE: 2**


End file.
